


Конец вечности

by Klea_Strix



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drabble, Multi, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon, Romance, Triad - Freeform, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему отношений Жан-Клода, Ашера и Джулианны.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013

Сумерки сгустились, и в комнате наступила кромешная темнота. Внизу раздавались чьи-то шаги, но обитатели комнаты даже не пошевелились. В тишине дома был слышен каждый звук. Вот кто-то остановился на несколько секунд, а затем начал подниматься по лестнице. И вот из-за прикрытой двери показалась полоска света. Женская фигура в белом пеньюаре с подносом скользнула в комнату. Поставив свою ношу на прикроватный столик, гостья взяла с подноса горящую свечу и поднесла её к ароматизированным восковым столбикам в канделябре. Комната озарилась мягким светом. После этого она обратила свой взор к кровати. На ложе вытянулись два прекрасных мужчины. Их ослепительно белые тела казались совершенными и вызывали жгучее желание дотронуться. Лица же, достойные быть увековеченными лучшими скульпторами, были обращены друг к другу, а руки переплетены. Женщина не сдержала искушения и дотронулась до прекрасных белокурых волос одного из любовников, одновременно потянувшись к черной гриве второго.

— Что ты нам принесла? — раздался голос с соседней подушки, и она замерла под взглядом прекрасных полночно-синих глаз.

— Вина и фруктов.

— Думаешь, этого хватит, чтобы накормить нас?

— Ещё есть я, — ответила она, улыбнувшись.

— Боюсь, моя дорогая, одной тебя для нас двоих не хватит, — мужчина смотрел на неё с легкой иронией и вполне ощутимым желанием.

— Для легкого завтрака вполне, — рассмеялась женщина.

— Ты не еда, ты наша возлюбленная, — подал голос второй мужчина и опрокинул стоящую над ним женщину на кровать между подушками.

— Ты прекрасна, Джулианна, — вторил ему другой.

— Не сравнить с вами.

— Ашер, она опять нам не верит.

— Значит, нам нужно её в этом убедить, — белокурый Ашер наклонился к женщине и коснулся своими полными губами её глаз, щёк, подбородка, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Его язык прошёлся по шее. Джулианна застонала и повернула голову, давая ему больше доступа. Ашер тотчас же воспользовался приглашением, впившись клыками в теплую живую плоть. Сделав несколько глотков, он оторвался от этого восхитительного сосуда и потянулся к своему любовнику. Тот скользнул ему навстречу, принимая в себя живительную влагу, а вместе с ней и язык Ашера.

Они упоенно целовались, а затем накинулись на лежащую между ними женщину. Ашер начал слизывать кровь, всё текущую из раны, а черноволосый красавец начал свой путь вниз по женскому телу. Вскоре и он нашел то, что искал, присосавшись к внутренней стороне бедра.

—Жан-Клод! — послышался стон.

Два вампира питались от своей любовницы, а та извивалась в предоргазменной лихорадке. Казалось, ещё немного и они не смогут остановиться, выпив её досуха. Но вот они оторвались и потянулись друг к другу. Их поцелуй был не менее жарким. Более того — их пенисы налились кровью, и можно было продолжать любовную игру.

Жан-Клод накрыл собой тело Джулианны и потянулся к её губам. Его руки прошлись по женским округлостям, касаясь то груди, то бедер, то возвращаясь к шее. Сладкие стоны были ему ответом.

Пока он ублажал женское тело, губы Ашера начали выцеловывать узоры на его спине, спускаясь всё ниже к аппетитным ягодицам. Ловкий язык скользнул между ними, добираясь до колечка ануса.

— Да! — одобрил его действия Жан-Клод.

Но долго это не могло продолжаться. Ашер оторвался от своего занятия и, потянувшись к пенису Жан-Клода, помог тому войти в гостеприимное лоно. Женские ноги сошлись на спине любовника. Они оба замерли, ожидая, когда Ашер присоединится к ним. Привычным движением тот скользнул в Жан-Клода и толкнул бедрами, принуждая начать движение.

Любовники двигались в едином ритме, даря партнерам наслаждение. Так привычно, так по-домашнему и одновременно так остро, как могут только идеально подходящее друг другу люди. Они достигли оргазма почти одновременно и упали без сил.

— Кажется, я опять голоден, — произнес Ашер спустя какое-то время.

— Мы, кажется, хотели выбраться на прием к де Линьи,— напомнил ему Жан-Клод. — Граф всегда приглашает много гостей, которые не против пикантных развлечений.

— Да, к тому же у Джулианны будет повод надеть новое платье.

— Только дадим ей ещё немного поспать. Совсем немного,— Жан-Клод коснулся губами плеча крепко спящей женщины.

— Конечно, у нас ещё вся ночь впереди, — согласился с ним Ашер, устраиваясь рядом.

В тот миг им казалось, что впереди у них ещё целая вечность. Но до её конца оставалось всего несколько дней.


End file.
